Arthur and The Phantom
by rachel61889
Summary: A crossover between Arthur and the Invisibles and Danny Phantom, enjoy :) Danny is signed up for a summer program and is sent to live with arthur's grandparents for a month. What happens when arthur comes to vist the Minimoids during the 10th Moon when someone else is there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first story. I got this idea for this story because I watched Arthur and the invisibles a couple of nights ago with the younger cousins. I was thinking about writing a single story for Arthur and then thought about doing a crossover because there are no Arthur crossovers. Flames will be ignored and favorite if you liked it.**

**_This story is set in the 1960's, Danny and Arthur are both 15. Danny has had his ghost powers for a bit more than one year. No PP. Arthur has been to the Minimoid realm 4 times before_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own no claim Arthur and the Invisibles. I do not own or claim Danny Phantom. All rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Danny P.O.V

'Why? Is the question, why did my parents have to put me up for this stupid program? Now here I am going to some random person's home in the middle of who knows where…..'

I thought as I was waiting in the lobby of the airport waiting for some random person to pick me up. 'My parents put me on some stupid summer exchange program because they thought that I need to get out of Amity Park and clear my head because of my latest grades. I do admit that they weren't that good but really to send me somewhere else is just crazy. I mean 15 for crying out loud. I can't help it all the ghosts want to kill the rest of me it's crazy. Jazz thought it would be good to get a break from ghost fighting. She was the one who told them to sign me up for this thing. I just hope Tucker, Sam and Jazz can hand the ghost while I'm away for a month.'

'Apparently I am staying with two old people called Archibald and Daisy and that Daisy is going to pick me up from the airport.'

As I was sitting I looked at the ground until a lady who looked about 60 walked up to me and asked "Excuse me? But you wouldn't happen to be Daniel Fenton by any chance?"

I cringe a little at the name "Yeah, I'm Daniel but please call me Danny."

"Well great Danny" She replied, happiness over her face "I am Daisy and I guess you are going to be staying with my family for the next month"

"Ok" I say, I stand up and grab my bags "where too?"

"Oh no no no dearie" I cringe a little "We are not leaving yet, we still have to wait for my grandson Arthur to arrive"

"Arthur?" I ask getting a bit curious

"Yes, Arthur my grandson, you see he comes out to me and my husbands' farm every summer holidays all the way from England. He is the same age as you 15 correct"

"Yeah, 15" maybe this 'program' won't be so boring after all

"Real mind for adventure that young boy….. Ah here he comes now" She drifts off, I turn my head and see a boy of about age 15 with brown hair sticking up in every direction and blue eyes, just a couple of inches shorter than me. I recently had a growth spurt now im taller than my sister and how she teases me about still being her little brother when im taller than her.

"Hi Grandma, I missed you, grandpa and everyone else so much" Huh who is everyone else, as far as I know it is only the two elders.

"Me too sweetie" and she pulls him into a hug but he sees me standing behind Daisy.

"Uhh grandma who Is this?" he asks

"Arthur this is Danny, he is staying with us for a month for a holiday program, I thought you would like some company your own age over the holidays" she says with a smile

"Uhhh, ok, Great…. Hi im Arthur" I could tell that there was a bit of uneasiness in his voice

"Hey, the name is Danny, I guess were going to spend the summer at your grandparents?" I say to Arthur as Daisy walks ahead and leads us to the car

"Yeah but don't worry you will have a great time, So where are you from" I can see he must enjoy this place a lot

"Amity Park, Illinois or otherwise known as the most haunted town in America"

He look to me with wide eyes "Haunted? Like ghost haunted"

"Yep" I say popping the 'p'

We stop at an old read car "here we are everyone, hop in" as I chuck my bags in the back. I breath in the air, ahhhhh its so fresh i cant wait to go for a fly.

I have a feeling that this is going to be a holiday to remember


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Back for chapter 2 J

**_This story is set in the 1960's, Danny and Arthur are both 15. Danny has had his ghost powers for a bit more than one year. No PP. Arthur has been to the Minimoid realm 4 times before_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own no claim Arthur and the Invisibles. I do not own or claim Danny Phantom. All rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Arthur P.O.V

I am so glad to be back with my Grandpa and Grandma, I have missed the Minimoids so much, especially Seleina. I am really happy that tomorrow I get to go back to the Minimoid world, except now that Danny is here it might be a bit more trouble to get there. I mean Danny looks like fun but he is a bit clumsy, kinda like me. And when I learnt that ghost haunt his town, I think he is lying, but you can never be sure because there are such things as Minimoids.

My grandma snaps me out of my thoughts "All right everyone we are here." I look around and see we are at the house

"Nice place" Danny says while looking up at the house, my eyes go straight to the garden and I smile thinking about all the adventures I have had. My head turns as I hear a bark

"Alfred" I yell as a border collie runs to me, I missed Alfred so much. My parents won't let me get a dog so the next best thing is Alfred. As he gets closer he suddenly stops a couple of meters in front of me. Huh. He always runs to me when I get here, why did he stop? I see Alfred turn his head and set his sights on Danny who just finished removing his luggage from the trunk. "Alfred come hear" I say trying to get his attention. Nothing not a single response from him after sitting and staring at Danny for an entire minute he runs straight up to Danny and starts running around his legs.

"Woah, slow down doggie" Danny laughs. That's weird, why is running around Danny, he always does it to me.

"Alfred, here boy" a whistle, nothing completely ignored.

**Danny P.O.V**

Oh great not again. I do not need another Cujo. I mean I love the little guy but sometimes he will just not stop following me around. Lots of alive animals have an affection to the un-dead like me, one of the major species is dogs. Now here I am with the dog running around my legs. As I look up I see Arthur looking at me with quizzical eyes. I just shrug my shoulders and smile sheepishly. "uhh a little help here"

He snaps out of his thinking good, I don't need anyone to think im different. "huh, what ok" he smiles

"Nice place your grandparents got" I question

"oh yeah they really love this place especially the garden" He replies but the way he said it made me think about it, it sounded like it had a secret. But I make a mental note about it to question him about it later. I trudge up the stairs and come to two doors, I look to the right and see the door slightly open, I look down and see a line of ants crawling into the come "huh?" I push the door open and I look around, so this must be Arthur's room. I quickly glance around, I see a bunch or cars and trains but my eyes get glued to the bookshelf above the bench. On the shelf is a bunch of old leather books, now why would he have these. He doesn't look like the kid who would read this kind of stuff. Well I have learnt not to judge a book by its cover (A.N really bad pun sorry) because im a kid who has ghost powers, going from clumsy unpopular Danny Fenton to Ghost powered superhero Danny Phantom. I walk over to the shelf and pick up one of the books. As I open the book I notice that there are lots of hand written notes as I flick through the pages with names and stories of people.

**Arthur P.O.V**

I was thinking about Danny's strange behavior around Albert as I was walking up the stairs into my room. "huh?" I wondered out loud, the door to my room was slightly open, I slammed open the creaky door. "BAM" I hear as I see Danny standing in the middle of my room in a fighting position holding one of the books about Minimoids that my grandfather wrote. 'Oh no, what do I do what do I do' As soon as he saw it was me he physically relaxed but his eyes were still attentive. I swear they flashed green for a second. But as soon as I blinked they were back to the normal icy blue 'ok weird eyes and Albert'

"heh heh, sorry" he said rubbing his neck "I was just trying to find my room"

"Ok, but why are you looking in my book?" I question him with a stern look on my face.

"Oh right the book, it just looked really interesting that's all"

"Ok" I gave him a suspicious look, "well your room is just down the hall and off to the left"

"ok thanks" as he leaves the room he hands me the book. Thank God he left

**Danny P.O.V**

Phew, I thought he was going to kill me, well the rest of me any way. I walk down the hall to the bedroom he said and I have a look around, there is a single bed with a little table next of it as desk on the other side of the room and facing the bed a small black and white TV. "Better than what I expected" I don't even bother unpacking and I walk down the hall to go downstairs. Now let's see about Arthur, hmmmm a little surprise will help me determine him. I give a smirk and turn invisible and luckily the door is open to his room. I poke my invisible head around the door and I notice him reading the book from before on his bed. Good, he won't notice me. I float slightly off the ground because the floor is so squeaky it will give away my position. Perfect, I land on the ground softly not to surprise him yet and turn visible again, haha he is so engrossed in his book. Ok ready "how's the book?" I say a little louder than talking. He snaps out of his reading, he slams the book shut and reaches under his bed? 'Huh what for' and what the, is that a sword. I start freaking out "whoa calm down dude it's just me" he looks like he has held a sword before. I can tell after staying and training with a couple of Princess Dora's knights.

"Huh Danny, what the heck you scared me to death" his eyes going from narrow slits to wide open relief

"Is that a sword?" this kid keeps getting weirder and weirder by the hour.

"Huh" he starts freaking out "this sword, uhh it was a gift from my grandpa"

"why would your grandpa give you a sword" I question no backing out of this, this is better than I could have hoped for

"he is an adventure and he gave his old sword to me" I give im a questioning look and just as I was about to answer

"Dinner!" yells daisy from down stairs relief washes over Arthurs' face and he runs downstairs.

Damn it.


End file.
